Douglas "Doug" Heffernan
right Doug Heffernan Doug wurde am 9. Februar 1965 in Montreal, Kanada als Sohn von Joe und Janet Heffernan. Doug war schon als Kind übergewichtigt, was oft Leute dazu bringt sich über ihn lustig zu machen, was ihn viele Spitznamen einbringt, z.B. "Fettie", "Dicker", "Walross", "Dougzilla" und "Mülltonnenlecker" ("Mülltonnenlecker" aber auch nur daher weil Doug was in einer Mülltonne gesucht hat, von seinem Klassenkameraden Sean McGee dabei gesehen wurde und dieser gedacht hat Doug hätte an der Mülltonne geleckt). Doug ist ein lieber Kerl, mit einem Hang zum Schwindeln und er albert gerne rum. Er arbeitet als Kurierfahrer bei IPS (International Parcel Service) und ist ein großer Fan von Football, Baseball, Basketball und Bruce Springsteen. Obwohl Doug ein äußerst guter Footballspieler auf der High School war, praktiziert er aufgrund seines starken Übergewichtes die genannten Sportarten nur noch selten und verfolgt sie lieber am Fernseher. Bei Diskussionen mit seiner Frau Carrie zieht er oftmals den Kürzeren, da er ein sehr sanftes Gemüt hat und sich leicht beeinflussen lässt. Dougs größte Leidenschaften sind das Essen und das Herumhängen mit seinen Freunden. Auf gehobenen Veranstaltungen bei Carries Chefs fühlt er sich nicht wohl und verhält sich äußerst unbeholfen. Somit bringt er sich und seine Ehefrau ohne böse Absichten oftmals in peinliche Situationen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau Carrie ist Doug eher faul und einfältig. Zudem ist er mit seinem Leben recht zufrieden und zeigt daher keinerlei Ehrgeiz, seine gesellschaftliche und berufliche Situation zu verändern oder zu verbessern. 'Doug's Familie' 'Joe und Janet Heffernan' Joe und Janet Heffernan (Dakin Matthews & Jenny O’Hara), Dougs Eltern, verbringen ihren Ruhestand in Florida. Dougs Vater hatte früher eine eigene Eisenwarenhandlung in New York. Joe ist begeisterter Modelleisenbahner und Miami Dolphins-Fan, was Doug weniger toll findet, da er Jets-Fan ist. Janet umsorgt ihren Sohn, als ob er noch zu Hause wohnen würde und backt ihm seine heiß geliebten Zitronenschnitten. In Dougs Erziehung versuchten sie, ihm möglichst alles Schlechte vom Leib zu halten, was sowohl seine gewisse Lebensuntüchtigkeit als auch seinen Hang zum Lügen erklärt. So erklären Dougs Eltern ihm bei einem Besuch in Florida innerhalb weniger Minuten, dass sein Kindergarten (den er schon wiederholen musste) kein Elitekindergarten war, dass sein geliebter Hund Rocky unterdessen dreimal verstorben und ersetzt wurde (einmal sogar durch eine Hündin) und dass Doug eigentlich Kanadier ist (und somit nicht Präsident der USA werden kann), da er bei einem Besuch einer Hochzeit in Montréal geboren wurde. Die Eltern von Kevin James heißen ebenfalls Joe und Janet. Sheila Heffernan Sheila Heffernan ist die Tante von Doug und Schwester seiner Mutter. Sie tritt nur in einer Folge auf, in der sie ein Verhältnis mit Arthur hat. In derselben Folge verlässt sie Dougs Onkel, ihren Mann Hank. Nachdem Doug von deren Trennung erfuhr, sagte er, die beiden seien wie zweite Eltern für ihn gewesen. Stephanie Heffernan Stephanie Heffernan ist Dougs Schwester. Sie arbeitet als Sportlehrerin (Stephanie wird von Ricki Lake, einer in den USA bekannten Talkshow-Moderatorin, gespielt). Sie hatte eine Affäre mit Carries Chef und zwei mit Richie. Sie zieht mehrmals in den ganzen USA um, spielt Football und darf die Patientenverfügung für ihre Eltern nicht unterschreiben. Stu Heffernan Stu Heffernan (Gavin MacLeod, u. a. bekannt als Captain Stubing aus der Fernsehserie Love Boat) ist der Onkel von Douglas und Dannys Vater. In einer Folge will Stu Doug finanziell unterstützen, weil dieser einen Sandwich-Laden eröffnen will. Als jedoch Carrie auf ihn einredet, unterstützt er schließlich seinen eigenen Sohn Danny, damit er Fotos von Kunden auf Baseballcaps verkaufen kann, obwohl er ihn für dumm und nutzlos hält. Danny Heffernan Daniel „Danny“ Heffernan ist Dougs Cousin und für kurze Zeit auch dessen Arbeitskollege. Er ist Besitzer einer Pizzabäckerei, die im Verlauf der Serie aber in Konkurs geht. Danny war verheiratet, die Ehe ging jedoch nach kurzer Zeit in die Brüche. Von seinem Cousin Doug wird er oft als nervig und aufdringlich beschrieben, Carrie aber verteidigt Danny oft und unterstützt ihn bei einigen seiner Vorhaben, zum Beispiel bei seiner kurzen Karriere als Landschaftsgärtner. Später vermittelt Doug ihm mit einigen Hindernissen und Bedenken einen Job als Fahrer bei IPS. Auch hier ist es Carrie, die Doug davon überzeugt, Danny doch zu helfen. Anfangs hat Danny nur kurze Auftritte. Später in der Serie wurde Richie jedoch als „ständiger“ Freund durch Danny ersetzt. Trotz anfänglichen Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Spence versteht er sich mit diesem sehr gut, was so weit führt, dass die beiden eine gemeinsame WG gründen. Danny leidet darunter, von Douglas nur als nerviger Versager gesehen zu werden und versucht ständig, diesem das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Danny leidet wie Spence an Asthma. 'Doug's Freunde' 'Deacon Palmer ' Der Afroamerikaner Deacon John Palmer ist Dougs bester Freund und arbeitet wie dieser als Kurierfahrer bei IPS. Er ist groß und sportlich gebaut. Deacon ist ein eher ruhiger und bescheidener Mensch, trifft den Kern eines Sachverhaltes aber häufig durch gezielte sarkastische Kommentare und beweist wiederholt extrem trockenen Humor. Er ist mit Kelly verheiratet, die Beziehung geht jedoch nach einem Beinahe-Seitensprung Deacons zeitweise in die Brüche. Deacon ist Vater von zwei Söhnen: Kirby, der in der Folge „Alt, dick und hässlich“ (Staffel 1) noch als „Hoover“ erwähnt wird, und Major. Deacon leidet während der Trennung von seiner Frau unter dem Eindruck, dass Kirby ohne männliche Vorbilder nicht zum Mann erzogen werde. So verkleidete sich dieser zu Halloween nach einer vorausgegangenen siebenstündigen Diskussion mit seinem Vater als Powerpuff Girl, legt sich Carries Make-up auf, hört Lieder von Dan Fogelberg und bezeichnet seinen Football-Dress als „Kostüm“. 'Spencer "Spence" Olchin' Spencer „Spence“ Olchin ist schon seit Schulzeiten einer von Dougs Freunden, zugleich aber immer deren Spötteleien ausgesetzt. Schon in seiner Jugend hatte der kleingewachsene Spence mit den stark ausgebildeten Hüften Probleme mit seinen Mitschülern und wurde von ihnen gehänselt oder gar gedemütigt. Er verkörpert den intellektuellen Part des Freundeskreises und stößt mit seinen klugen Äußerungen oft auf Unverständnis. Spence arbeitet in einem Fahrkartenschalter der U-Bahn (in der letzten Staffel hat er den Job verloren) und wohnte noch bis zu seinem 29. Lebensjahr bei seiner Mutter, bis er nach einer kurzen Zeit bei den Heffernans eine eigene Wohnung mietete. Später gründet er mit Dougs Cousin Danny zusammen eine WG. Ein wesentlicher Bestandteil der Serie werden die Episoden, in denen die beiden sich wie ein Ehepaar verhalten, doch sie werden sich mit der Zeit auch immer sympathischer. Spence hat nur selten Beziehungen mit Frauen und meist läuft es auch dann nicht besonders gut, was dazu führt, dass er in späteren Folgen auch mit Männern eine – rein platonische – Beziehung sucht, was jedoch ebenfalls scheitert. Er wird immer wieder als homosexuell bezeichnet, was er nach eigener Aussage aber nicht ist. Zu seinem Leidwesen meinen die meisten Frauen, mit denen er etwas anfangen will, sie müssten ihn mit anderen Männern bekannt machen. Er hatte eine von Arthur erzwungene Verabredung mit einer ca. 70-jährigen Frau, die er nach anfänglicher Skepsis sehr gut fand. In der ersten Staffel hat Spence eine Beziehung mit Carries Arbeitskollegin Jenny, nachdem Doug und Carrie die beiden miteinander verkuppelt haben. In der vierten Staffel hat er eine Freundin namens Beccy, die aber nur in einer Folge auftaucht und Doug mit ihrem Essen verwöhnt. In der fünften Staffel ist er mit Denise zusammen, die im Bowlingcenter arbeitet und panische Angst vor Hunden und Tauben hat. Spences Mutter weigert sich zunächst, Denise kennenzulernen. So arrangiert er ein Abendessen bei Heffernans, an dem auch Arthur teilnimmt, um "Blitzableiter" zu spielen, falls es zwischen Veronica Olchin und Denise zu Spannungen kommen sollte. Allerdings vermasselt Arthur das Treffen und schlägt Denise in die Flucht. Sie taucht erst wieder in einer Folge in Staffel 6 auf, in der Spence zufällig von ihrer Hochzeit mit einem anderen erfährt und diese zu verhindern versucht. Spence hatte außerdem als Schüler einen One-Night-Stand mit seiner hinkenden Kochlehrerin. Seine Leidenschaft für Fantasy (Die Krieger von Grün) und Science-Fiction jeder Art stößt bei seinen Freunden auf Skepsis. Zudem hat Spence körperliche Schwächen wie Übergewicht, Asthma und Allergien (unter anderem gegen Erdnüsse). Außerdem ist Spence albanischer Abstammung und hat in der ersten Staffel am Valentinstag Geburtstag, was später jedoch nicht mehr angesprochen wird. Richie Iannucci Richie Iannucci, verkörpert von Larry Romano, hat früher mit Doug zusammengewohnt und ist einer seiner besten Freunde. Er ist von Beruf Feuerwehrmann. Richie tritt nur bis zur 3. Staffel in der Serie auf. Im Gegenzug tritt Dougs Cousin Danny dann öfter auf. Richie hatte zweimal eine Affäre mit Dougs Schwester. Ray Barone Raymond „Ray“ Barone (Ray Romano) ist ein Freund von Doug und von Beruf Sportreporter. Er spielt gerne Golf und hat einige Gastauftritte (Crossover zu der Sitcom Alle lieben Raymond). Doug's Darsteller Kevin James (* 26. April 1965 in Mineola, New York[1]; gebürtig Kevin George Knipfing) ist ein US-amerikanischer Komiker, Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher und Drehbuchautor. Biographie James wurde in Mineola geboren und wuchs in Stony Brook auf Long Island auf. Dort besuchte er die Ward Melville High School, wo er unter anderem mit dem späteren Profi-Wrestler Mick Foley im selben Wrestling-Team trainierte. Anschließend besuchte James die Cortland Universität, die er jedoch nicht abschloss. Dort spielte er als Runningback im Footballteam, während er Sportmanagement studierte. Nach drei Jahren Studium erkannte er jedoch, dass das nicht das Richtige für ihn sei und wollte eine Schauspielschule besuchen. Als er eine Rolle in einer Komödie bekam, genoss er die Reaktion des Publikums so sehr, dass er beschloss, sich der Stand-Up-Comedy-Gruppe seines Bruders Gary Valentine anzuschließen. Über elf Jahre ging er diesem Metier nach und verbesserte sich dabei stetig. In der Show comedy circuit traf er dabei auf Ray Romano. Während dieser mit seiner Sitcom großen Erfolg feierte, wurde James bei Star Search entdeckt. Nachdem er in der Tonight Show einen Auftritt hatte, kam 1996 dann sein großer Durchbruch auf dem Montreal Comedy Festival. Danach hatte er eine Gastrolle in Romanos Sitcom Alle lieben Raymond. Gleichzeitig, zu King Of Queens, tourt er mit seiner Stand-Up-Comedy-Show durch die USA. 2005 hatte er sein Filmdebüt mit dem Film Hitch – Der Date Doktor. Neben der Schauspielerei versucht James sich noch als Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Produzent. Nach rund 9 Jahren endete die Sitcom King of Queens 2007 mit der neunten Staffel. Die Dreharbeiten des Films "Der Kaufhaus Cop" fingen im späten März 2008 an, ein Jahr später im März 2009 kam er in die deutschen Kinos. Hierbei diente Kevin James als Schauspieler, Produzent und Drehbuchautor. 2004 heiratete Kevin James seine langjährige Freundin Steffiana De La Cruz in der katholischen Kirche in Dana Point; im September 2005 kam die gemeinsame Tochter zur Welt. Steffiana hatte mehrfach Gastauftritte: in King of Queens und in "Der Kaufhaus-Cop". Im Juni 2007 ist Kevin James zum zweiten Mal Vater einer Tochter geworden. Im Deutschen wird James von Thomas Karallus synchronisiert. Weblinks Kevin James Homepage